Woodburn, IN (Sesame Street)
Woodburn, IN (Sesame Street) is a spoof of Sesame Street. Cast *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) as Big Bird *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Ernie *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) as Bert *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as Cookie Monster *Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab) as Zoe *Olaf (Frozen) as Grover *Elmo as himself (green only) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Telly Monster *Manny (Ice Age) as Snuffy the Snuffleupagus *Big Bird (the Grouch) (Sesame Street) as Oscar the Grouch *Ludwig von Drake (Mickey Mouse) as Count von Count *Ernie (Sesame Street) as Kermit the Frog *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Herry Monster *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Prairie Dawn *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) as Rosita *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as Abby Cadabby *Murray Monster as himself *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) as Bebe Bear *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Gordon Robinson *Susan Robinson as herself *David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Luis Rodgriquez *Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Maria Rodgriquez *Gabi Rodgriquez as herself (teenager only) *Miles Robinson as himself (toddler only) *Slimey the Worm as himself *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Bob *Hooper the Hamster (PBS Kids Collection with Ms. Lori and Hooper) as Mr. Hooper *Granny (Looney Tunes) as Granny Bird *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) as Humpty Dumpty (like this one from Humpty Dumpty's Big Break) *Ellie (young) (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) as Alice the Snuffleupagus *Blu (Rio) as Big Bird (who's blue) Segments 2003-2009 *Cold Open *Theme Song (2003) (2003-2006 clips) **Tweety Bird/Big Bird and Kids Following the Blocks to Sesame Place ***'Elmo:' "Hello, Dorothy." ***'Narf:' "(crashing into other monsters waiting for him)" ***'Baloo/Cookie Monster:' "Omnomnomnomnomnom!" ***'Ludwig von Drake/Count von Count:' "Ahahahahahaha!" ***'Bugs Bunny/Ernie:' "Haha! Hoho!" ***'Olaf/Grover:' "(practicing his dancing from Russia)" ***'Bugs/Ernie:' "(making fun of Boober Fraggle/Bert while Boober/Bert glares)" **'Tweety/Big Bird:' "Look! It's Super Grover!" **'Super Olaf/Super Grover:' "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oof! (groans in pain, holding a sign of every episode's name)" *Episode: Tweety's Angry at Granny (aka: Granny Might Visit) *Monster Clubhouse *Hero Guy *Baloo's Letter of the Day *Letters *Journey to Bugs! *Bugs and Boober *Global Olaf *Ludwig's Number of the Day *Numbers *Elmo's World: Dogs **Guess what Elmo's thinking about today?: Dogs **Dorothy's Question: How do you walk your dog? **The Noodle Family: Pretend Dog **Elmo's Question: How Many Dogs? **Video E-Mail: none **Quiz: What Can Have a Dog and What Can't? **Film: Me and My Puppy **TV Cartoon: Barking Like a Dog **Interview: Dachshund **Tickle Me Land: As a Dog **The Goodbye Song: Dog Song *Trash Bernard! (sponsors): Planet Huff and Puff 2010-2015 *Murray's Word on the Street: fragile (breaks easily) *Theme Song (2010) (same things from its previous segments) *Episode: Wander's Big Break *Celebrity: fragile *Murray's Letter of the Day: E *Letters: E *Lisa's Flying Fairy School: Macaronisaurus *Murray's Number of the Day: 3 *Numbers: 3 *Boober and Bugs' Great Adventures, Murray Has a Li'l Lamb, Super Olaf 2.0, and Baloo's Crumby Pictures: Inventors, Garden School, New Ball for Cactus, and Star S'mores *Murray's Opposites, Sounds, and What's Missing?: Up and Down, Dog, Plane, Sick Tiger, and Swing Rope *Shorts: Baloo Can't Sleep (2 parts, together) *Elmo's World and Elmo the Musical: Helping and President *Murray's Sponsors: E and 3 Movies *Follow That Bird (1985) *A Celebration of Me, Olaf (2003) **'Songs:' ***Olaf Work Song (sung by Tweety/Big Bird, Elmo, Dee Dee/Zoe, Baloo/Cookie Monster, Bugs/Ernie and Boober/Bert (except for Big Bird/Oscar) about Olaf/Grover and his own jobs) *The Street We Live On (2004) **Olaf's Delivery **Guess what Elmo's thinking about today?: Woodburn, IN **Dorothy's Question: How does Wreck-It Ralph eat a cookie? **The Noodle Family: Cookies **C is for Cookie (Marilyn Horne's Song) **The Typewriter: C **Circle **Me and My Chair **The Spanish Word of the Day: casa **Video E-Mail: Doing the Mammoth **Elmo's Question: How many characters? 10! **Ten Song **10 Flowers **Ten Turtles **Journey to Bugs!: Nursery Rhyme Land **Tickle Me Land: Dance with My Sheep **Quiz: Living or Not Living in Woodburn? **Global Olaf: Peacock Dance **TV Cartoon: The Olaf, Tweety Bird and Anne Marie Channel **Interview: Super Olaf **Time Travel **Elmo's Good News: Living in Woodburn **The Street I Live On **Elmo's Sponsors: C and 10 Category:Sesame Street Category:Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs